1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to animated ornamental Figures, such as animals, dolls, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved means for imparting movement to an ornament by a power drive source, particularly, wherein a single power source is used to move plural ornaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally well known to impart movement to an ornamental FIGURE by means of an appropriate power source, such as an electrically driven motor or a mechanically driven wind-up music box. The means for converting the rotary movement of the output shaft of the power source to a reciprocating or oscillating movement that is subsequently imparted to the ornament usually requires the use of appropriate gearing and associated linkages. Conventional devices of this type are generally restricted to the animation of one ornament when a single power drive source is utilized. Such devices are generally incapable of utilizing a single power drive source for imparting different movements to a plurality of ornaments, particularly when the ornaments are all part of a unitary display assembly.